Stigmates
by AsterRealm
Summary: Recueil de petits OS - 2. Bientôt, personne ne pourrait plus deviner les ruines de la maison de redressement. On ne verrait plus aucune trace de l'explosion qui avait ébranlé jusqu'au fondements même de la cité. Juste une porte lisse et sans défaut. La porte de Dieu.
1. Stigmates

**Ce recueil sera composé de texte rédigés pendant les nuits du FoF. J'en publierai peut-être hors recueil aussi, on verra au feeling. À part ça j'ai un million d'OS en préparation, ainsi que deux fanfics, so wait and see. :D**

 _Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la soixante-deuxième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème « Boursouflure ». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP ou rendez-vous sur mon profil._

 **Disclaimer** : Atsuko Asano

 **Note** : Oh mon Dieu me revoilà sur No.6, je vais pleurer ;; trop d'émotions.

* * *

Une ligne rouge qui sinuait autour de son corps et enserrait sa gorge dans une emprise de laquelle il ne pouvait s'échapper. Pas grand chose ; quelques centimètres de large, trois peut-être, une étrange boursouflure, un serpent qui surveillait en permanence sa proie. Les cicatrices d'un combat que Shion avait mené contre la mort elle-même. Dont il était ressorti vivant et vainqueur.

Elle était là, la preuve de sa victoire, les traces de cette bataille dont Nezumi ne l'avait pas donné gagnant. Mais il avait lutté, il s'était défendu, battu, et il s'en était sorti.

Avec autour de lui un serpent qui lui rappellerait à jamais les souffrances qu'il avait endurées, comme ses cheveux qui avaient perdu toute trace de couleur au cours de l'événement. Un bien étrange trophée.

Nezumi se surprenait parfois à suivre ses contours lorsqu'il lui était visible. Il avançait une main pour l'effleurer, une fois seulement, et la retirait avant que Shion ne le remarque. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une cicatrice, une marque que personne n'avait demandé, mais elle l'attirait et le fascinait sans qu'il ose se l'avouer.

La preuve que Shion avait été plus fort que la douleur, plus fort que le parasite qui avait tenté par tous les moyens de se nourrir de sa chair – qui avait échoué. _Le plus fort._

Il l'avait pensé faible et sans ressources, et il avait eu tort. Cette cicatrice était là pour le lui rappeler sans cesse. No.6 n'avait pas pu emporter Shion. L'abeille parasite n'avait pas pu emporter Shion.

Le garçon ne connaissait rien de la vie, encore, rien de la réalité, rien de Bloc Ouest, de la peur et de la souffrance qui s'y côtoyaient sans cesse. Il n'était encore qu'un oisillon tombé du nid ; un enfant curieux mais pas effrayé, un gamin de l'élite qui n'avait connu que la douceur de la vie en ville, cette vie qui lui avait été offerte sur un plateau d'argent à la naissance, le paradis.

Cette vie qu'il avait refusé en lui venant en aide.

Cette vie qu'il refusait encore tandis qu'il rangeait les livres qui traînaient un peu partout au sol, quand il dormait, le dos tout contre celui de Nezumi, lorsqu'il se rendait à l'extérieur et observait No.6 sans le moindre regret au fond du regard.

Il ne connaissait rien de Bloc Ouest mais il l'avait préféré à l'abondance de la Ville Lumière.

Il ne connaissait rien de l'existence mais s'y était accroché avec l'énergie que lui avait donné sa rage de survivre.

Il ne connaissait pas Nezumi.

La cicatrice sur son visage bougea un peu lorsqu'il lui sourit. Nezumi tendit les doigts vers sa joue et effleura la marque avec révérence. Sourit à son tour.

L'abeille parasite ne l'avait pas emporté, non.

Et Bloc Ouest ne l'emporterait pas.

* * *

 **Erhm je suis émue d'écrire sur No.6. Trop émue. ;;**

 **Merci pour votre lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas : qu'on soit en 2015 ou en 2035, je recevrai et répondrai à vos reviews avec des larmes de joie dans les yeux. À la prochaine !**


	2. La porte de Dieu

_Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la soixante-troisième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème « Canicule ». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP ou rendez-vous sur mon profil._

 **Disclaimer** : Atsuko Asano

 **Note** : J'ai chaud. Je pars en vacances demain, donc pas d'inquiétude si je ne réponds pas tout de suite à vos reviews, je le ferai en rentrant, c'est promis. Bonne lecture !

Note 2 : merci à Nix Night pour ta review et ta lecture ! Je compatis à ta douleur. Bon courage, on ne s'en remet jamais vraiment. :')

* * *

— Ne reste pas trop longtemps au soleil.

Shion termina de lacer ses chaussures et leva le visage vers sa mère. Derrière le comptoir, elle attendait que les clients arrivent en agitant un éventail dans une quête désespérée de se refroidir un peu. Elle avait les joues rosies par la chaleur.

L'espace d'une seconde, Shion regretta Kronos et son régulateur environnemental. Sa mère n'avait jamais eu à souffrir de la chaleur, là-bas, même au pire de l'été. À l'intérieur de leur petite échoppe, ils transpiraient à grosses gouttes. Karan ne s'en était jamais plainte. Pas une fois.

— Ne fais pas trop d'efforts. Protège-toi bien. Et n'oublie pas de boire de l'eau !

— Je sais, maman.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la boutique. S'il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, les températures ne tenaient pas la comparaison : l'extérieur était étouffant, l'air immobile et difficilement respirable, et se promener dans les rues de Lost Town donnait à Shion l'impression de se jeter au milieu d'une fournaise. Les feux de l'enfer. Des flammes cruelles qui s'abattaient sur sa peau et la brûlait dans l'instant.

Il aurait pu sourire de cette pitoyable comparaison mais son trajet retenait toute son attention. Il n'était pas un poète, de toute façon. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ses pas le menèrent à la gare. Il attrapa un tram pour le mur, vers ce que certains appelaient la porte de Dieu. Il détestait ce surnom. Dieu n'avait rien eu à voir là-dedans. Il n'avait rien eu à voir avec No.6.

Il descendit et s'approcha des gardes qui surveillaient les allées et venues entre Bloc Ouest et la ville. Le mur était tombé, en témoignaient les pierres trop imposantes pour être déplacées qui gisaient des deux côtés des remparts, mais le passage était toujours étroitement surveillé et contrôlé par la milice interne de la cité. Des hommes en arme qui contrôlaient les identités de chacun et leur permettait ou non de se rendre à l'intérieur des murs.

Des hommes qui n'étaient même pas supposés exister. Aucun des six derniers bastions de l'humanité ne possédait d'armée. Aucun ne fabriquait d'armes.

Il dépassa la longue file de citoyens en attente d'un droit de passage pour tendre son nouveau module d'identité à un garde en uniforme et on le laissa sortir sans faire d'histoire. Il y jeta un coup d'œil par habitude. La carte était encore lisse et sans la moindre saleté. Il avait voulu la refuser.

Mais on n'entrait pas à No.6 sans qu'elle sache qui le demande. Même lorsqu'on faisait partie du comité de restructuration. Il n'était pas haut-placé, guère plus qu'un sous-fifre, à vrai dire, mais faire partie de ce nouveau ministère lui accordait au moins le droit de voyager sans soucis.

Il s'arrêta dans un coin d'ombre et inspira la grande goulée d'air que cherchaient avidement ses poumons. Malgré le soleil, des dizaines d'ouvriers couverts d'une combinaison de protection remettaient le mur en état. Il fallait que la porte soit lisse et sans accroc, comme le reste de la ville. Qu'elle soit droite et efficace, sans le moindre défaut. Bientôt, personne ne pourrait plus deviner les ruines de la maison de redressement. On ne verrait plus aucune trace de l'explosion qui avait ébranlé jusqu'au fondements même de la cité. Tout redeviendrait propre et sain.

Il dut encore marcher longuement sous un soleil de plomb pour rejoindre Bloc Ouest. Malgré l'entrée facilitée à No.6, de nombreuses personnes attendaient encore à l'extérieur. Des enfants couraient dehors. Trois femmes silencieuses étaient assises dans l'ombre, le visage baissé. Un homme à la carrure imposante hurlait sur un gamin en loques qui décampa dès qu'il en eut la possibilité. Des enfants jouaient ensemble en riant.

Il vit un bonhomme griller quelque chose au-dessus d'un feu de camp en surveillant attentivement une petite fille qui jouait avec un chat. Il s'arrêta pour les observer de loin. Son cœur se serra.

Il l'avait à peine remarqué, mais ça bloquait quelque chose dans sa gorge, comme s'il avait envie de pleurer. Les souvenirs flottaient dans sa tête sans même qu'il ne songe à les saisir. Il regardait les flammes et sentait la brûlure du soleil contre sa peau. Il pensa qu'il lui faudrait rendre visite à Loueur-de-chiens. Ses chiens devaient mourir de chaud. Il les avait peut-être tondus. La rivière était plus mince depuis le début de l'été. Il espéra qu'elle ne s'assèche pas. Ce serait vraiment un problème pour les habitants de Bloc Ouest. Ils utilisaient cette eau pour tout. Même si No.6 fournissait désormais des vivres et quelques biens de première nécessité, la vie restait rude pour les gens d'ici. La rivière était indispensable.

Dans quelques semaines, l'été serait terminé. Viendrait l'automne, et puis l'hiver. Il ne serait pas aussi dur que les précédents. Le comité de restructuration s'occupait aussi de ces problèmes-là. Il mettrait de meilleurs systèmes de chauffage à disposition. De la nourriture, aussi.

Il repensa au poêle de la chambre de Nezumi. Il se fâcherait sans doute si on le remplaçait pour un système plus performant. Il ne voudrait pas de cadeau de No.6. Mais sa vie s'en trouverait améliorée ; peut-être l'accepterait-il quand même. Il ne refusait jamais de nourriture. Lorsqu'on devait tout tenter pour survivre, on ne faisait pas la fine bouche.

Shion se trouva un coin d'ombre et s'assit à même le sol. Il but une gorgée d'eau à sa gourde. Elle glissa dans sa gorge. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle lui était nécessaire, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne ressemblait pas à l'eau de la source qu'il avait bue après l'attaque de l'abeille parasite. Elle était filtrée au maximum mais pas pure. Elle ne lui donnait aucune impression de vie. Juste un liquide nécessaire. Pour résister au soleil.

Pas quelque chose pour le ramener d'entre les morts. Rien qui puisse lui donner envie de se battre ou d'exister.

Il aurait pu faire bouillir l'eau de la source sur un feu extérieur. Pas besoin de poêle. Il faisait sec, de toute façon. Il ne pleuvrait pas avant longtemps.

Il passa une main sur sa gorge. Elle lui faisait un peu mal. La cicatrice s'enroulait toujours autour de son cou comme un serpent ou comme une corde écarlate. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il n'était pas triste. Il ne pouvait pas l'être.

C'était l'été, il faisait étouffant et il était vivant. Il était vivant.

— Nezumi, murmura-t-il en tournant le regard vers l'horizon d'où s'échappaient des nappes de chaleur troubles.

Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, de toute façon.

— Je suis encore là. Je suis bien vivant.

 _Et où es-tu, toi ? Fait-il aussi chaud qu'ici ? Es-tu à l'abri du soleil, quelque part à l'ombre, à un endroit où il y a du vent ? Y a-t-il des souris sur ton épaule ? Bois-tu l'eau à sa source, comme avant ?_

 _Je suis là, Nezumi. Je serai là l'été prochain, et le suivant encore. Je n'oublie pas. J'ai confiance. Tu tiens toujours tes promesses. Le vent reviendra, et toi aussi._

 _J'aimerais passer l'été avec toi._

 _J'aimerais..._

* * *

 **Parce que pourquoi pas, hein. No.6 feels everywhere.**


End file.
